


Absolute

by Vividrops



Series: Blooming young love [2]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Bottom!Mihashi, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Submission, They're at least 15, Top!Abe, Underage does not mean shota, abemiha, blindfolding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vividrops/pseuds/Vividrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abe uses his influence over Mihashi to make him feel good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolute

**Author's Note:**

> Please read these notes!
> 
> It's very important that you know beforehand:
> 
> 1- I am NOT from an english speaking country. Writing fanfiction in english is really hard for me for several reasons. Please be toughtfull of that when reading, and send me notes so i can correct idiomatic expressions/language errors. 
> 
> 2- I'm from Brazil. Brazil is the country with most Japanese imigrants in the world, but the non imigrant population hardly knows anything about baseball. I've never seen a baseball game, a baseball field, or even a baseball. I've had to search the rules online because i wanted to understand the Oofuri anime. So i avoid writing about actual baseball in my fanfics, even though is so important for the plot, resulting in "plot what plot" fics.
> 
> 3- I write these fics in english because the Oofuri fandom in my country is too small (or too timid).
> 
> 4- I wrote the fanfic I wish i had found online. I hope you also enjoy it! Contains yaoi (boyxboy).
> 
>  
> 
> If you like it please give kudos and comment!

Abe looked at Mihashi like he was carefully examinating him. Just like he did during the games. Like he’d take his time to find all of his weak spots and then use them against him. Mihashi didn’t dare to look at him in the eye, and just stood there on his feet, as if somebody had just glued him to the floor. However, in reality he was about to fall, his knees slowly giving in. He’d promised Abe-kun he’d do anything. Abe-kun was his catcher. As long as he could follow Abe-kun’s orders, he’ld be fine. Even thought he wasn’t really good at anything. Even thought he’d get nervous and desperate. At that time, on his bedroom, Mihashi held on to that thought. Because if he didn’t, he’d never be able to stand it on his on. For a long time, both of them just stood there, silently.

Abe was slowly, but surely, giving in to his darker side. He also had to hung on to something in order not to fall apart completely. And that something was Mihashi. The very thing he desired the most, and the very person who made him keen with desire. Shy Mihashi. Simple Mihashi. The boy who’d do everything he told him to, and try his best at becoming not only a better pitcher, but also a better person. Mihashi was standing in front of him, and his actions could hurt him forever. Abe was thinking about a way of calming him down. He took a small step forward only to realize he’s startled Mihashi, who was suddenly looking at all of the room’s corners at the same time, like a small child looking for some kind of monster under the bed. His big eyes. He’s constantly aware of everything. And with that, Abe decided what to do.

“I want to try something”. Abe said to Mihashi, looking as calm as he could possibly be. And then he began searching in his closet. Mihashi didn’t dare move, as he was instructed to. He gulped nervously when Abe returned with a small piece of cloth.

“I’ll put it on you, so don’t move.” Mihashi tried to stand still, but he flinched at his catcher’s touch. Abe could tell he was shaking. His pitcher was so scared. He was always so scared and still, he would obey without question. This complete submission made Abe’s heart flutter with joy. He could feel the excitement bursting throught his chest. He finished tying Mihashi’s blindfold. Now he’d be easier to handle.

Mihashi was still shaking when Abe began to undresss him. For a moment, he was blatantly surprised, and squirmed at Abe’s touch. But, remembering his orders well, he stood still. Even tought Abe-kun was unbuttoning his shirt. And then his shorts. Mihashi body reacted to the gentle, but merciless invasion on his own, and a dark pink blush covered all over his face and chest. His hands became cold and he began to sweat. He was severely grateful for not having to look at Abe-kun directly now. Because it was so embarrassing. Mihashi wasn’t confident about his body. He remembered at how many times Abe-kun had complained that he was too thin. He was so terrible conscious on how pale his skin was, and how easily it would blush. With every touch from Abe-kun, Mihashi felt his skin flare up. Mihashi thought that there was no way things could possibly get worse for him. But they did.

Abe-kun’s hot touch was making him feel awkward. And then he realized his penis was getting up and harder. Mihashi’s mind went blank in utter disbelief, and fat tears started rolling down his face. It was an involuntary reaction on being touched. On being exposed. The blond boy just stood there, sobbing as quietly as he could.

Abe was carefuly dedicating half of his time watching Mihashi’s reactions and finding out whether it was too much for him or not, and was pleased to find out the blindfold was working its part. The rest of his time was spent admiring his pitcher’s fair skinned body getting flared up, and his willpower to obey even thought it must have been unbearable. Abe’s mind went wild thinking on how much more could he ask for before Mihashi would completely go crazy. Before himself would go crazy. He smirked at the wet spot on Mihashi’s boxers and at the bulge that meant his teasing was causing the effect he wanted. He carefully slid Mihashi’s dick outside, and caressed the pink tip that leaked in his hand. 

“ah…haaaa” – Mihashi had let out an almost soundless moan. He quickly slaped his mouth with both hands, and said meekly: “I…I let out a wweird v-oice…s-sorry…I w-won’t do it again…”.

“Let it out. I need to know how you feel, so holding up is no good.” Hearing Abe’s response, Mihashi quickly protested: “B-but!...” to witch Abe responded: “The catcher’s orders are absolute. Remember that? You don’t get to disagree. You know I know what’s best for you!” the sound of Abe’s voice, that just now was calm and gentle had became scary again. It startled the pitcher awake, and he answered on instinct: “..y-yes…”.

Abe was getting more and more fired up. His own dick was now hard and leaking trhought his pants, thought mihashi could not see it. He began caressing mihashi as softly as possible, but his pitcher’s reactions grew cuter and cuter, and he no longer could restrain himself. He stroked Mihashi’s dick and made him sob higher and higher. He could tell Mihashi’s body reacted on his own to being exposed. It felt like he was torturing Mihashi this way. As he moaned and squirmed it Felt like he was getting closer and closer to his edge, and Abe was both excited and scared to see him like that. These mixed feelings of guild and extreme pleasure had made him drunk with lust. He was licking Mihashi’s tears as they feel abundantly on his cheeks and whispering praising words on his pitcher’s ears. He looked at Mihashi`s full face blush, that was somehow even cuter because he couldn`t see anything, and so what would happen to him deppended on Abe`s actions.

Mihashi feel his head sppining. He couldn’t really remember where he was. He couldn’t really remember what had happened that day. His whole world was crumbling as his body shook on Abe’s touch. He felt so embarrassed he actualy thought he would die. He would literally die. There was no way his little heart could survive this much. Abe-kun was forcing him to make unworthy sounds. His penis was on auto-pilot, responding to the stimulation, while his mind was shattered to pieces. He couldn’t really remember anymore why he was supposed to obey Abe-kun, on stand there when he could try to run. And then he hears it. Abe-kuns distinct, thick and hoarse voice, his breath hot on his ear. “You are doing great, you are so good. So good. Thank you..for being such a good pitcher.” 

…

Is it…a praise? Mihashi can’t believe he’s being praised at a time like this. Suddenly his heart is filled by love at the feeling of being accepted. Even thought he probably looks gross. Even thought he’s crying and making a sobbing mess out of himself. Instantly, he becomes more conscious on his actual feelings. His penis sprungs up, this time out of want. Mihashi is happy to be with abe-kun. He’s alwas been happy for that, though it would seem so unrelevant to him he’d never even think about it. Thinking about it made Mihashi’s heart explode in fireworks of joy, and unconsciously he starded moaning wholeheartedly, which made abe groan in delight.

Abe was so surprised when he realised Mihashi was ready he almost became too anxious. He stopped touching Mihashi’s penis and told him to lay on his stomach on the bed. Mihashi did it a little too quickly, and almost tripped (he couldn`t see anything afterall) making Abe worry. But then everything was ok again and Abe marveled at the sight of Mihashi’s round small ass, perfectly fitted in between pure white boxers. Mihashi was told to spred his legs and wait. He was still shaking at being touched. He was shaking the whole time as Abe pulled his perfectly pure white boxers down, and he tried so hard not to squirm has Abe slowly massaged his pink entrance with something oily and cold. He tried so hard but he just couldn’t take it.

“A-be…k-u..n…c-an’t…I c-can’t….n-nooo…”

“Yes you can, I know you can. Because I’m here. The catcher’s orders are absolute.”

“A-abso—lute…ah---ah---ba..ba” Mihashi was babbling nonsense. He was actually being pushed to the edge. Abe shoved his finger inside and got him to say a long “ahh” with his tongue hanging out out his mouth. Abe wondered what kind of sounds would Mihashi make if he was fucked silly. If he would be able to enjoy being fucked to much he’d simply forget all about being embarrassed. Even tought he’d love to tease an embarrassed Mihashi, that was what he was going for. Because the best way to enjoy Mihashi was by making him enjoy himself. He reached out and held his pitcher's hand firmly, and Mihashi responded with a tight grip.

Abe moved his fingers in and out, teasing mihashi’s tightness and making him moan and babble endlessly. He worked his way to the boy’s special spot, his prostate, and fucked it hard with the tip of his fingers. Mihashi was moaning so loud. He was so erotic, so lustfull. Even tought Abe was also lost in lust, he maintained his habit of studying Mihashi’s reaction’s and shifted the timing and pressure to better tease his pitcher. When he would move his head up to kiss Mihashi, he could feel his whole head burning up, could sense the intoxicating smell of Mihashi’s sweat, and hear his heavy breathing.

Mihashi could hear Abe-kun’s faint grunts on his back, as his catcher rubbed himself against his right leg, dying for a little bit of stimulation for himself. But he could’nt think. Not being able to see anything on his surroundings somehow made him calmer, because he was with Abe, and trusted him enough to be at ease. The darkness around him felt soothing, and he thought of nothing but Abe`s voice. His mind was finally, finally empty of worries. He forgot he wasn’t good enough for Abe-kun, and forgot his embarrassment of being touched by him. Mihashi forgot that he was Mihashi, and then he became a human being. A human, whose crave is to be loved and accepted. Someone that holds on to whatever happiness they could find, not wondering if it bothers other people or if it’s a greedy thing to do. He saw all white, and his mind fled into another world as his body delighted in the most intense pleasure.

“Abe-kun, I l-love you! I love you so m-much!” Mihashi cried out, and realy begin to cry. “I love y-ou…I’m so ha-ppy I could d-ie…haaa…” Abe freezes at Mihashi’s words that hit him like a bomb. Mihashi is smiling. Even thought he’s been trhought so much for one day. Even thought he almost didn’t make it. Abe was so proud, so fired up by mihashi’s ability to try so hard, and to keep on trying until his orders became reality. He was also so damned embarassed he almost lost all of his cool. Abe also blushed fiercelly, thanking god Mihashi couldn`t see it.

His dick is already out at this point. He just tosses his pants and boxers on the floor, puts on a condom and proceeds to make love to Mihashi. His dick slides in surprisingly easly, as Mihashi isn’t almost shaking at all. Abe stands still for a moment, overwhelmed by both Mihashi’s tightedness and his courage.

“M-me too, I’ve always loved you…I told you before!” Abe tried to speak calmy but it still came out too loud. 

“A-abe-kun…”

“you did such a great job, you where wonderful, you did everything even thought you were so scared-”

“But t-that’s because A-abe-kun told me t-to”. Mihashi smiled again, as new tears rolled down his face.

Abe moves his hips slowy so Mihashi can get used to it. Mihashi doesn’t complain much now. He’s still smilling quietly with his face on the bed.

Abe was so determined to make Mihashi come before him. Not only because he'd planned this all along as the “best way to do it” but also because he felt it was the least he could do, after all, for bringing his pitcher into this. It was far too obvious it was Mihashi's first time with anyone, he knew it. It was also his first, but Abe ignored the nervousness like it was never there. All he could think off was Mihashi. Making him feel good, and making their bond stronger. He was nothing far from surprised when he realized he was moving at a faster pace than he'd intended. What was he doing? What if Mihashi got hurt? He had conditioned himself all of his life not to be reckless, so why? He held Mihashi's hand tightly: “Mihashi, if you hate it, just tell me!” And he could tell Mihashi looked a little bit distressed alltogheter. Trying to figure out a way to fix this problem, the catcher thought that it would be best if Mihashi could get some stimulation on his front, too. He suddenly stoped and switch positions so that they were now facing eachother. Mihashi was still blindfolded, so he wouldn`t be embarassed in doing it like this.

Abe quickly started his pace again, making the blond boy moan and shake vigorously. Being inside him meant that Abe could feel every shake, and everytime Mihashi shook Abe`d get the goosepimples on his skin. Abe was so surprised at how good sex could feel. He moved as slowly as he could, trying to somehow reach Mihashi`s prostate and make him cum. But it took longer than Abe`d expected, and by the time his pitcher came he had already kept himself from coming four times. No longer able to think straight, Abe recklessly fucked Mihashi until the blond one arched his back and let out a soundless scream. At that time, Mihashi got incredibly tight as he spasmed trought his orgasm and Abe squirmed, trying to held himself back from coming until his pitcher would finish. Finally, when he saw a pearly white line on Mihashi`s stomach he let himself go, came hard inside the condom and fell on top of Mihashi, staying like that for a couple of minutes before sitting up on the bed.

Mihashi looked so calm and relaxed. He wasn’t thinking anymore on how he was unworthy of Abe-kun. He wasn’t thinking anymore about being sorry for something. He was simply, purely grateful for the moment he was living on. For being able to be with the one person who was most important for him in the world. And that made Abe so happy, he could honestly say he’d felt the same. Abe put on his own boxers and pulled Mihashi`s boxers up before removing his blindfold, and he wathced as his pitcher let out a big sigh, sinking in the matress all sluggish and making a funny comtentment face.

“What's with that weird face?” Abe smiled earnestly. Mihashi looked so damn silly. “Here, you should drink some water.” Abe offerred Mihashi a water bottle he'd bought earlier, and left on his bedside table especially for Mihashi, who tried to sip it while laying down on the bed but ended up drinking a whole lot. “Don't drink when you`re lying down!” 

Mihashi stood up, sitting on the bed, and drunk another gulp. 

“You should go take a bath. My parents and Shun are already asleep, so if you're not loud no one should notice.” 

Abe tried to get up, looking for a towel to give to Mihashi, but he froze when his pitcher shakingly grabbed his arm.

“A-be kun...too...can you...come? Wi-with me, that is.”

This time, Mihashi actually saw Abe's face turn bright red.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because i couldn't find many fanfics with top!Abe and bottom!Mihashi. I don't really get it. It's pretty obvious Abe has full control of this pairing. He probably doesn't care about being top or bottom, and is good at both. I just find it cuter when Mihashi is bottom and is being submissive.
> 
> I honestly didn't want to post it, because i'm such a perfectionist i kept correcting it and thinking it wasn't good enough and i was also terribly embarassed.
> 
> I just read a really cute idol/producer hentai manga and borrowed it's catch phrase "The producer's orders are absolute", because they seem like they'd really fit Abe. I honestly tryed to make their relationship dynamics true to their normal, canon dynamics (tough I may be wrong).
> 
> The idea of this was a prompt i made for myself: "What if Mihashi did everything Abe told him to?" and i also was inspired by a very shy boyfriend i once had, who asked me to be blindfolded and it helped him overcome him being self concious about himself during sex.


End file.
